Along with the continuous development of the display technology, as well as the increasing user demand for display devices, thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technique has been widely used in many products, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, flat-panel monitors, tablet PCs, and so on.
However, in the existing fabricating process, the TFT structure is not fully shielded. Under light exposure, when the TFT structure is in an OFF state, the drain of the reverse biased P-N junction can absorb light energy and thus causes the electron transition. Consequently, governed by the field effect between the source and the drain, the formation of the electron-hole pairs can cause an increasing of the leakage current, which can affect the stability of the TFT.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new type of thin-film-transistor (TFT) array substrates, new fabricating method thereof, and related display panels.